utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Soramin
Soramin (そらみん) is a YouTube singer. She has a clear, soft and soothing voice, often described as loli. She is able to sing high, usually pitching her instrumentals up to suit her tone, like in her cover of Ikanaide. She mostly sings in Japanese, although she is also able to sing in English, Chinese and Korean. She is well-known for singing songs, usually covering them within a few days of release. Ai no Scenario was her most popular cover with 300k+ views. Soramin is also fluent in Japanese and often romanizes and translates lyrics in her spare time. On December 24, Soramin moved to a new channel due to problems with copyright with her previous channel. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # miyuna with TOMOYO # Member of νiérα with TOMOYO and iLK (mixer) (participant in Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) # Member of Aèdes d’Aesop with Hanami, JSAKA, karo, Abbey and 247th (participant in Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle 2014) # Member of мιитεα* (in Teacup Trio Battle 2015) # Member of sinnamon♕royals with TOMOYO, chain., and Lurumi (in the Youtaite Prom 2016) # Member of dayon⚔destroyers (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) # Member of P.P.A.P (in the OTO&ME Chorus Battle) # Member of panpina✤ with Ciel*, mong, rini, and Vee (in the Ascension) # Member of solistella (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2016) List of Covered Songs (2014.10.29) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.11.14) # "Ai Kotoba" -Acoustic ver.- (Love Words) feat. Soramin and TOMOYO (2014.11.18) (terminated) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) (2014.11.27) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.12.07) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. TOMOYO and Soramin (2014.12.19) # "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" (Fairy Tail OP2) feat. *Amurin, TOMOYO, ATEL, beck, Kyaro, doehaed, Hanami, Hotaru, iLK, nike -now daia-, Ryoko, Saku, Soramin, Vivii and Warsfeil (2014.12.20) # "Egomama" (Egoselfish) (2014.12.24) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." -triangle story- (2014.12.30) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Icchan, TOMOYO, Soramin, Cordelia and Reirei (2015.01.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) feat. Soramin, TOMOYO and K*chan (2015.01.17) (terminated) # "Tokyo Station" feat. Chesu and Soramin (2015.01.17) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.01.19) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.27) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat. Awaka, Soramin and Tuna (2015.02.03) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Soramin and nansu (2015.02.13) (terminated) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (End of Summer, Beginning of Love) feat. M-i-a-H, Yuze, DragonReisen, Mari, literia, karo, Hanami, Emi, Vicho, Soramin, BloodyMarie, EruPan, ICE, kuma☆ and Chenny (2015.02.13) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) feat. TOMOYO and Soramin (2015.02.14) # "Flame Heart" -Short ver.- feat. Soramin and Yacchi (2015.02.17) # "Goodnight Tonight" (2015.02.28) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.01) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.03.01) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. Soramin and Xayr (2015.03.22) (terminated) # "Juuzoku Furittaa" (Dependent Fritters) (2015.03.29) (terminated) # "Towa no Kizuna" (Everlasting Bond) feat. TOMOYO, Soramin, and Serraphi (2015.04.20) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.25) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) (2015.05.11) # "Girls Talk" feat. Murasagi (2015.05.13) # "Ton Ton Mae!" (Tap, Tap, Forward!) feat. Soramin and Nansu (2015.05.16) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise Without Words) (2015.05.22) # "Akatsuki Zukiyo" (2015.06.08) # "Burenai ai de" feat. Hua, Maru, Kaze, Awasu, Miseru, Lizzzy, and Soramin (2015.06.13) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) (2015.06.18) # "Stella" feat. мιитεα* (2015.06.18) # "Tell Your World" feat. ATEL, Mira, Soramin, miseru, Maru-chan, Sigre, Hanami, Hua, Lizzzy, and Senna (2015.06.30) # "Rabbit" (2015.07.02) # "Mama" (2015.07.10) # "UFO" (2015.07.11) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.14) # "Tanataro" (2015.07.17) # "Natural ni Koishite" (Perfume song) feat. Cairi., Soramin, and iMochi (2015.07.26) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Soramin and Aruru (2015.07.27) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Tsuitachi" feat. мιитεα* (2015.07.30) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.02) # "News 39" feat. Sojiro and Soramin (2015.08.08) # "Rockbell" feat. ATEL, roo, Rurumi, Saku, Soramin and Vivii (2015.08.19) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (Weight of the Heart) feat. Soramin and Sojiro (2015.08.31) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. мιитεα* (2015.09.11) # "Mata Futari Koi wo Suru" (Again We Fall in Love) (2015.09.16) # "Give Me Love" (Ed Sheeran song) feat. TOMOYO, .exe, mochi, Soramin, Simple 46, Saku, Howl, and Kaneïra (2015.09.17) # "rain stops, goodbye" feat. icchan, Lizzzy, miseru, Nengo, rini, Karorin, Saku, Soramin, and Lurumi (2015.09.27) # "Spice" (Shokugeki no Souma ED) (2015.10.07) # "Koi no Chord" (Love's Chord) (2015.10.11) # "Cendrillon" feat. Len and Soramin (2015.10.20) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (No.6 ED) (2015.10.23) # "irony" (Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai OP) feat. miyuna (2015.11.02) # "Holy Flag" (2015.11.05) # "Juuichigatsu no Ame" (November Rain) (2015.11.09) # "Heart no Shuchou" (Assertion of the Heart) (2015.11.16) # "Music Round" feat. Cia, Mong, Renna, Soramin, and Coda (2015.12.03) # "Suki Yuki Maji Magic" (2015.12.24) # "Kimi he" (To You) feat. TOMOYO, ATEL, Soramin, Odin ♀, and roo (2015.12.31) # "kiss" feat. TOMOYO, riza, roo, Lurumi, Saku, and Soramin (2016.01.02) # "Aijou Carnation" (Affection Carnation) feat. .exe, Cairi., Saku, Soramin, Mochi, Lurumi, Dari, roo, Tsubame, and Vulkain (2016.01.12) # "Sayonara Shigatsu no Doppel-san" (2016.01.18) # "Koiiro Comics" (Love-Colored Comics) (2016.02.07) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.02.13) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2016.02.19) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Soramin and riza (2016.02.26) # "Hoshizora Kaleidoscope" (2016.03.05) # "Rain stops, good-bye" feat. Soramin, miseru, Lurumi, Hanami, Lizzzy, and Nonon (2016.03.12) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2016.03.28) # "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" (Vampire Knight OP) feat. sinnamon♕royals (2016.04.09) # "Shounen Brave" (2016.04.16) # "Otsukimi Recital" feat. TOMOYO, chesu, iMochi, roo, Soramin, and vivii (2016.04.29) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.06) # "Shishunki Shounen Shoujo" (Adolescent Boys and Girls) (2016.05.29) # "Departure!" (Hunter x Hunter OP) feat. Saku, Soramin, ATEL, and roo (2016.06.17) # "18go no Blue Gene" feat. dayon⚔destroyers (2016.06.26) # "Angelfish" feat. ATEL, Saku, Laicha, Soramin, pellentz, and roo (2016.07.06) # "Hana Furashi" (Flowers, Made to Fall)(2016.07.20) # "Sutego no Stella" (Abandoned Stella) (2016.07.27) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (A Sandy, Scarlet-colored Beach) (2016.08.13) # "Aishite" (Love Me) (2016.08.27) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (Even As A Female Ninja, I Want to Love) feat. Soramin and TOMOYO (2016.09.19) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) feat. Zeru and Soramin (2016.10.23) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) feat. solistella (2016.11.19) # "Secret Answer" feat. P.P.A.P (2016.12.12) # "Koshitantan" (2016.12.17) # "vivi" (2017.01.13) # "Mawaru Sora Usagi" (2017.02.28) # "Sayonara Usotsuki" (Goodbye Liar) (Blade & Soul OP) feat. panpina✤ (2017.10.29) }} Discography Gallery |Soramin cherry.png|Soramin as seen in her cover of "CHE.R.RY" Illust. by Maru (まる。) |Soramin ryoko youkaitaisoudaiichi.png|Soramin (left) and Ryoko (right) as seen in "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" and Ryoko |Laugh away miyuna duet by cairistionya-d7xsw5y.png|TOMOYO (left) and Soramin (right) as seen in their duet cover of "laugh away" Illust. by TOMOYO |Sample by atsukie ringfird-d84plht.png|Aèdes d’Aesop as seen in "Shikabane no Odori" |TOMOYO-soramin aikotoba.png|TOMOYO (left) and Soramin (right) as seen in "Ai Kotoba" Illust. by Maru (まる。) |Viera mmdg r1 by cairistionya-d89jp5u.png|From left: Soramin, iLK and TOMOYO as seen in "Souzou Forest" Illust. by TOMOYO |15 people chorus sense of wonder by cairistionya-d7u3rro.png|Soramin as seen in the collab cover of "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" Illust. by TOMOYO |Viera mmdg r2 by cairistionya-d8ec01g.png|From left: K*chan, iLK, TOMOYO and Soramin as seen in "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" Illust. by TOMOYO |Doppelganger by yennineii-d8i449a.png|Miku and Soramin as seen in her cover of "Sayonara Shigatsu no Doppel-san" Illust. by yenko }} Trivia *She likes stars and HoneyWorks *She has two dogs External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * Tmbox * SoundCloud * ASK * Weibo (Chinese) * Instagram Category:Loli